World Wide Web of Love
by peepskeeper
Summary: Bella's lonely after her high school friends leave to attend University while Bella is stuck in Community College taking care of Charlie.  She decides to join a dating site to make some new friends.  Will she get more then she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This first chapter is more of a brief introduction to the story. As the story develops I plan to make the chapters longer. **

**A huge thank you to my awesome pre-reader mamadog93 and my patient Beta missrebecca. You ladies both have really helped me in this adventure**

One would think I would be busy enough with work and school, however, I often found myself without anything to do, even when I did get a moments free time. Perhaps that is why I often signed up for extra shifts at work and took an extra class this semester. Angela and Ben, my closest friends from high school, went off to the University of Washington together. They visit occasionally, but not enough to give me a semblance of a social life; I miss them desperately. Jessica, my other girlfriend, left to go to USC Berkley, so she is only able to visit on long school breaks like at Christmas or over the summer due to the distance. Jessica's on again/off again boyfriend, Mike, decided to join the military after not getting accepted to the schools he applied to. He is in basic training in North Carolina and does not expect to return home before his tour of duty. So, I was left alone and bored in the small, wet and rainy town of Forks taking care of my father and attending community college.

At the beginning of my senior year my father, Charlie, had a heart attack after being nearly mauled by "the biggest wolf he had ever seen". It had not been that long since the heart attack and I just did not feel right leaving Charlie home alone to care for himself. He thinks I'm being ridiculous and keeps reminding me that he got along just fine before I came to live with him. He's too proud to admit he needs help for a little longer, so I humor him and remind him that it is only for a year.

One positive of my move to Forks my junior year of high school, was the closer relationship Charlie and I developed. My mother, Renee, married a minor league baseball player and desired to travel with him. I knew staying home with me and missing out on all the traveling made my mom a little depressed, though she would never admit it. Of course I recognized her longing and decided it was time to spend some quality time with my father in Forks.

This all brings me to where I now sit staring at my laptop and debating my most recent plan for acquiring a better social life. With my battered copy of Wuthering Heights beside me, I think about the merits of joining a dating site, not quite believing that I'm even contemplating this. But I'm tired of being alone, and if this is a way to meet new people and keep myself occupied then I should go for it, shouldn't I? I mean, how many times can a girl read a book for company? Retreating into fantasy worlds with familiar characters will only get you so far. The idea, however, of joining such a site seems entirely too pathetic in my mind. Desperate times call for desperate measures, I suppose. This is the time for making mistakes as Jessica reminded us all in her graduation speech.

Deciding, to hell with it, I click the icon to create a new profile. After answering what seems to be an endless number of questions spanning all of my possible likes and dislikes (why is it I need to disclose my favorite type of sandwich?), I finally get to the point where I am supposed to write up an explanation of my purpose in joining this website. After another round of internal debating on the necessity of this plan, I find the resolve to finish the profile. I type up a blurb about desiring to meet some new people and maybe experience a casual relationship, upload my best senior picture, and hope for the best.

Deciding this is enough self-torture for the evening, I resign myself to getting ready for bed. After finishing my nightly ritual, I lie in bed for a while and congratulate myself for taking the leap and trying something new. At least this will give me a reason to look forward to checking my email. Drifting off to sleep I can't seem to suppress the smile on my face as I imagine the ding of an incoming email. For some reason I have a good feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read my little story. I have to again thank my awesome pre-reader mamadog93 and my patient Beta missrebecca. The characters belong to SM, no infringement intended. **

Only somewhat aware of my surroundings I hear an incessant buzzing noise. What the hell is that and why won't it stop? Realization hits as I recognize the noise as my alarm clock and reach over to shut it off. Hmm, what day is it today and what was it I was supposed to do? Oh crap, I'm supposed to be arriving to school early, to speak with my counselor about my plans to transfer after the school year. I open my eyes and immediately jump from the bed. I am already running 20 minutes late. Crap, crap, crap, I hate being late. I get ready as quickly as possible and rush out the door. I vaguely remember Charlie yelling something to the effect of, "Where's the fire, Bells?"

It is not until I am speeding, well as fast as my old Chevy truck will allow, down the highway that I start to remember the events of the previous evening. I can't believe I signed up for one of those dating sites. I remember cracking jokes about the commercials with my friends numerous times. Ugh, I am so pathetic. What if I check my email and find nothing, ever. Then I will feel even more pathetic. Perhaps it was a horrible idea. At least my books don't have a negative effect on my self-esteem. I decide this line of thinking will only serve to further ruin my morning, and move on to what I am going to tell my counselor as my excuse for being late this morning.

My counselor, Victoria, is a witch. She is always so negative and does not manage to help me without first insulting me in at least twelve different ways. Normally, I would have to complain about a person in her position being so mean, however, her insults are so underhanded they could be construed as benign. I am not sure why someone with her personality would think it is a good idea to help the youth of the greater Forks area choose a career path. Maybe she thinks it's fun to harass those with fragile self-esteems?

Finally, I reach the parking lot and am stuck parking in the lot farthest from the building I need to get to. As I am rushing inside, I trip over the uneven air and my bag spills its contents all over the parking lot. I blush at my always present clumsiness as I scramble to pick up all of my miscellaneous school supplies. Now I am going to be even later. I should have just called and rescheduled the appointment. How am I supposed face the she-devil this morning in this mind-set? Alright, Bella, suck it up, she is just a woman with an attitude and ultimately has no power over you.; just apologize for being late and get this meeting over with.

I make it to the counseling office without further incident, mentally more prepared to deal with Victoria. I sign in and wait to be called into her office.

"Isabella Swan," Victoria called not bothering to look up to see if I was coming, before turning and re-entering her office. Well, here goes nothing, I think as I follow Victoria into what should be a nice self-confidence booster.

After an hour of being underhandedly condescended and demeaned to, I find I still have about an hour before my first class begins. I suppose that is just enough time to go and check my email. I'm increasingly curious if I received any good messages since posting my profile last night. I know that it has only been a little over twelve hours since posting my profile and try not to get my hopes up too high before I reach the library.

Sitting down at the first computer station I reach, I anxiously log into my email. I have six unread email messages; that does not necessarily mean I got a message from the dating site. There's only one way to find out for sure. Clicking the new messages icon I realize I am holding my breath. Okay, Bella, if you want to know if you got any emails you better breath and open your eyes, I mentally berate myself. Here goes nothing.

It seems I have one email from Renee, one from Mike, one junk mail and three that appear to be from the site. I am so excited! Three people were interested enough in my profile to send me an email.

_Hello, _

_I read your profile and something about it sang to me. Please read my profile and see what you think. I just wanted to let you know that I believe age is just a number and a person is only as old as they feel. I hope to hear from you soon. I feel we could have a lot of fun together. _

_Aro_

This email is a bit puzzling. I click on the link to see Aro's profile and realize he is quite a bit older than me. Age may just be a number, but I think Charlie would kill me if he found out I went out on a date with someone in their 50's. So, do I reply no thanks back or just ignore the email? I decide to come back to Aro and read the other emails.

_Dear Beautiful, _

_I read you profile and would love to take you out on a date sometime. It seems we have a lot in common. I am also going to Community College in the next county over. I am studying psychology with hopes of transferring to USC Berkley after I finish my associate's degree. Don't get me wrong though, I am more than just a student. I know how to have a good time and would love to do so with you. I hope to hear from you soon. Maybe we could meet at a movie or something?_

_James_

He sounds promising, although I am not sure what he means by a good time. I am sure he just means someone to hang out with. Yeah, he must just want me to know he's not dull. That must be it. After checking out his picture he seems pretty good looking and around my age. I should write him back.

_James, _

_Thanks for the kind message. Before we decide to meet up in person I would like a chance to speak to you on the phone. This way we can get to know each other and get more comfortable with one another before meeting up. I am free after 7 most days. My phone number is 231-432-7654. I look forward to learning more about you. I noticed one more thing we have in common, we both like turkey sandwiches. _

_Bella_

I think that sounds reasonable. Not too flirty or too direct. I can't believe I just gave out my cell number to a stranger. It seems like a better way to get to know somebody though. I have never given my number out before. I hope this was a good idea. Let's see one more email to read and then I better get back to class.

_Greetings, _

_I hope you are doing well. I am new to the world of online dating and could not help but respond to your profile. I suppose I should tell you a little about myself. I am in my last class before receiving my Bachelor's degree. I have studied music and hope to get a job writing music. I play many instruments but my passion is the piano. Do you like music? What kind do you listen to? I noticed you stated that you read. My favorite book is Cat's Cradle by Kurt Vonnegut. What is yours? I was hoping we might correspond by email and get to know each other a little bit. I hope you take me up on my email correspondence offer, as I would really love to learn more about you. _

_Until next time, _

_E_

The smile that found its way to my face as I read this last email could not be helped. How sweet, this guy seems so genuine and kind. I love the idea of an email "get to know you". I have to email him back but realize it is time for class and I better get going so I am not late for that as well. Supposedly, getting somewhere late is a sign I am "ambivalent about my future," as Victoria said. Even thoughts of the counseling witch can't suppress my happiness after reading E's email, however. I can't wait to send him my reply.

**A/N: So tell me what did you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A huge thank you to my awesome pre-reader mamadog93 and my patient Beta missrebecca. No infringement intended. **

After a long day at school and a short shift at work, I decide it is finally time to answer E back. I've been excited about this since reading his email. Once logged into my email I find the same messages as before as well as an additional one from James. I almost forgot that I had replied to James earlier today and requested he call me; I decide it's probably best to read his email first because of this.

_Bella, _

_What a beautiful name. I look forward to hearing your voice for the first time. I plan to call you tonight around 8. Hopefully we can get to know each other enough to catch that movie I asked you to this weekend. Until then, _

_James_

After reading James's email I look at the clock and realize it is getting close to 8. It is probably best to wait until after his call to write E back. I don't want to feel rushed and I want to be able to put some real thought into what I reply back to him. James seems awfully antsy to meet me in person. It is almost bordering on pushy, maybe I am just reading too much into his words though. The sound of my phone ringing pulls me out of my internal musings. It is not a number I recognize so I figure it must be James. Well, here goes nothing.

"Hello," I answer.

"Hi, is this Bella?"

"Yes, am I right to assume this is James?" I try to be flirty, even though I probably sound just as awkward as I feel.

"You would assume correctly. I must say, Bella, your voice is much sexier than I imagined." He breathes into the phone.

I'm sure he means that as a compliment and not in the creepy way it comes off.

"Umm, thanks? So, tell me a little bit about yourself James. What kind of music do you like? Where did you grow up? And things like that." I can hear James breathing into the phone as I ask trying to make my voice sound genuinely interested in these boring but telling questions.

"Well if I tell you all of that, beautiful Bella, then what are we going to talk about on our date?"

"I was hoping to get to know you better before we met in person," I respond a bit shocked.

"Ok, I will answer two questions and then you will just have to meet me for a movie before you learn anything else," James counters, breathing heavily into the phone. I assume this is meant to sound sexy but it is kind of creeping me out. Maybe he is attempting to cover up the higher pitch of his voice?

_Am I imagining the sliminess?_ No, it must just be that we are both nervous and trying to sound charming; I decide to give James the benefit of the doubt.

"Maybe you were right and this would be more natural in person," I concede. "What kinds of movies do you like? And did you have any in mind for this weekend?"

"Those are great questions, Bella. I was thinking about checking out Face Punch or that new Zombie movie. I love action and horror flicks."

"I guess that either movie would be ok. Can we meet at the theater in Port Angeles? Friday is better for me, any time after 6"

"Ok, I will text you the time on Friday and we can meet up. I am very much looking forward to meeting you," James decides.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." I am more than happy to get off the phone. His heavy breathing into the phone was reminding me way too much of a scary movie telephone call, the ones where the bad guy calls to mentally torment the pretty coed. Hopefully, meeting him so soon will not a horrible idea. Also, that our face to face interaction will not be quite so creepy and difficult. Remembering what I was starting to do before my phone call with James, my perma-smile from earlier today resurfaces as I sit down to type out a response to E. After several re-writes I finally have an email I am happy with.

_E, _

_I am also new to the world of online dating. I must say I was pleased by your email but disappointed you do not have a profile. I suppose you are going for the mysterious thing . Honestly, I find myself a little apprehensive to share my musical favorites with a musical aficionado such as you, so try not to laugh too hard. My favorite artists are Bright Eyes, The White Stripes, and Jeff Buckley. I would love to know what your favorites are as well. As far as books go, I love Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet (Yes, I am one of those people who actually likes to read Shakespeare). I have not yet read Cat's Cradle, but I will add it to my nightstand to read next. You stated you would like to get a job writing music after you graduate, I am curious about what your dream music writing job would be? Where is the most impressive place you have ever played Piano? I have just begun my college experience and am still in the deciding stages of my major. I would love to have a career where I get to write or maybe as a librarian (that way I can read on the job). I have always loved literature. I look forward to getting to know you better as well. _

_Bella_

Scanning over the words on the screen once more, I decide to hit send and begin the process of waiting for a reply. It is starting to get late and I figure it's time to get ready for bed. I hope E replies back quickly, I know it will be hard to get his response off my mind before it comes. I am also pretty nervous about my date on Friday with James. I hope it goes well and I am not making a mistake by agreeing to a date so quickly. At least I have plans for the weekend, finally. I should probably go buy a suitable outfit tomorrow before work since tomorrow is the only day I don't have school. It is times like these I truly miss Angela and Jessica. I don't have the shopping gift and really could use some help. Maybe I can text them pictures of my choices and still get their feedback. These thoughts continue to swirl around in my head until I finally succumb to a restless night's sleep.

OoO

In the morning I awake with a start and a bit of excitement as I realize I have a date on Friday and I might have a response from E. Turning on the computer and getting impatient, I finally go (downstairs) to get a bowl of cereal before coming back up to my room to check and see if my ancient computer has loaded yet. _Alright, let's get down to business_, I think as I check my email. I log in and am a little disappointed to see I don't have a new email from E. I suppose I should respond back to my mom and Mike before logging back off, though. I quickly type up responses to both of them and decide to check my Facebook page and search for outfit ideas before going shopping. Oh, who am I kidding? I was hoping E would email me back before I shut-down the computer. No such luck though and eventually I have to start getting ready for my self-imposed shopping torture. At least I have some ideas now.

With mild disappointment at not receiving E's response yet, I leave towards Port Angeles to pick out a cute and flirty, but not slutty, date-outfit. Surprise hits as I realize I'm more excited about a potential response from E than my date with James.. That's really not fair to James and I vow to give him a fair chance and try not to compare him to the image I had created in my mind of E. It's only fair. With my newfound resolve, I feel the anticipation of my first date since starting this online adventure start to creep into my thoughts. First though I needed to find "the outfit", may the shopping gods be on my side today.

I find myself aimlessly wandering around the mall and not having much luck when I spot a new store added to our sad excuse for a mall. _Do twenty stores really constitute a mall?_ The store looks trendy and promising so I cross my fingers as I walk in and hope for the best. I have always hated shopping. I hate that the search for the perfect outfit takes forever, and I absolutely hate trying on clothes. Maybe I would like this more if I was not so anxious to get home and check my email and I felt that I actually looked good in these clothes.

As I enter the store I'm greeted by a short, spikey haired girl. She looks very familiar. Oh, she's in my creative writing class. After I confirm my suspicions, Alice (as I learn her name is) helps me to find the perfect outfit. It's casual but a little bit dressy. She is a master. I have a great time for once shopping and am very pleased with my purchase. I leave the store with a promise to sit with her during our class tomorrow and a feeling from Alice that we're going to be great friends. I hope she's right. I really found myself feeling comfortable around her and it would be nice to have a girlfriend around to hang out with.

I spend the entire trip reveling in the fact that I found the perfect outfit and may have made a friend. I had forgotten about the possible email waiting for me by E, until I reached my bedroom and see my laptop on my desk. After the aggravation of my laptop loading up at snail speed, it's there. The email I have been waiting for.

_Bella, _

_I must say I was pleasantly surprised by your email response this morning. I am very much looking forward to our email courtship, especially after your response. I can assure you, I did not feel the need to laugh at your musical likes. I also like those artists, although I am disappointed at times by the lyrics of the White Stripes. Musically though, they are very sound. It is hard to pick favorite artists or songs because it seems to change daily based on my mood. Most recently I listened to Debussy, I particularly like Clair De Lune. That's not to say that I don't also enjoy contemporary music as well. Hopefully, you will find my mysteriousness intriguing. I hope you are able to find a major that you find to be fulfilling. I would love to get a job after college composing soundtracks for movies. I feel like the music in a movie really adds a depth to the performance and brings the audience into the emotional climate of the scene. What are your favorite movies? Are you writing anything currently? As for the most interesting place I have played, I would have to say at my current job. I play at a dueling piano bar. It is a lot of fun and I enjoy playing for the patrons and putting on a show. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Edward_

Edward! I got his whole name this time. I get ready to write him back and realize that he is still online. Should I send him an instant message? It would speed up our getting to know you a little. Well I guess it is worth a shot.

**A/N: A review from you would be almost as good as a sweet email from Edward. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A huge thank you to my awesome pre-reader mamadog93 and my patient Beta missrebecca. No infringement intended. **

I pull up my instant messenger and immediately start debating what to say to Edward. I feel so excited and nervous at the prospect of having an actual conversation with him. I briefly contemplate that it seems odd that he is affecting me this much and I don't even know what he's like or what he looks like.

**Bellabird: Hi, Edward. I noticed you were still online after I read your email and thought it'd be nice to get back to you right away. **

**PianoMan23: What a pleasant surprise. I'd love the opportunity to chat with a beautiful, intelligent woman before my show tonight. Maybe you can be my muse? I have about 15 minutes before I have to get ready for work. I would ask you how you are doing but that seems rather boring so instead I will ask you what you are listening to right now?**

**Bellabird: Hmm I don't know that I have ever been a muse but it sounds promising what are the job requirements? How did you know I was listening to anything? Right now I am enjoying the soundtrack to the movie Donnie Darko. Have you ever seen it? **

**PianoMan23: Yes, I think that movie has an excellent sound track. What made you pick that to listen to this afternoon? Muse requirements demand no extra effort from you as you already have captured my attention quite completely. **

**Bellabird: You made me blush but I'm glad I'm not the only one . After I read your email I remembered that I have not listened to a soundtrack in a while. That one's my favorite. Speaking of favorites what are your favorite movies? **

**PianoMan23: I love a girl who blushes. I would have to say Fight Club or Eyes Wide Shut. As you can probably tell from my email I really enjoy watching movies, it is one of my favorite pastimes. **

**Bellabird: I have never seen Fight Club; I will have to add it to my Netflix cue. Obviously anything Kubrick is a winner, although I found A Clockwork Orange a bit much. **

**PianoMan23: Not that I am sticking up for a movie about rapists but I loved the punishment in that movie. Pavolvian conditioning to make his most loved thing (Beethoven) tortuous. I hope that does not make you get the wrong idea about me. **

**Bellabird: Don't worry; I won't let that comment skew my opinion of you too much. ;) It is nice to be able to talk about movies with someone that seems to love them as much as I do. **

**PianoMan23: Whew. I'm glad I did not manage to turn you off to the idea of speaking to me all together. Unfortunately, I have a show to get ready for. I am looking forward to your email lovely Bella. **

**Bellabird: Break a leg. I will get to work on that email before bed tonight. **

**PianoMan23: Signed off**

How is it that such a short conversation, with a man I don't even really know can make me so happy? I decide to start reading Cat's Cradle before I write Edward back. I don't want to seem too eager and scare him off. He really seems like an intelligent and sweet guy. I hope a face to face meeting or a phone call is in our near future.

OoOoOoOoOo

After being thoroughly surprised and captivated by Cat's Cradle, I decide enough time has passed and I can now respond to Edward's email.

_Edward, _

_I hope your show went well tonight. I'd like to one day be able to see you perform. I have never been to a Dueling Piano bar but it sounds like a lot of fun. I must admit though that I am very much enjoying our virtual courtship. My favorite movies are Donnie Darko (no surprise there, I'm sure) and The Good Girl. I wanted to let you know that I started reading Cat's Cradle today and I am totally engrossed in it. I have already made it halfway through and will probably finish it tomorrow since I find myself having a difficult time putting it down. I am not writing anything in particular currently but I do jot down poems and short stories as they flit through my mind. It is mostly just for my own benefit at this point , since I'm a little shy about sharing my work. I like Clair De Lune as it reminds me of my mom. She used to play it all the time when I was growing up. I understand your critics about the White Stripes and their lyrical short comings; however, sometimes it's fun to just get lost in a great guitar solo. I really enjoyed our conversation earlier and hope we might be able to do it again sometime. What is one of your favorite childhood memories? I look forward to your response and getting to know you better. _

_Until then, _

_Bella_

After I send my response I decide it is probably time for bed so I get myself ready. I lie in bed thinking about how happy I am that I got over myself and signed up for that dating site. I am glad to finally have something to look forward to besides class and work. It is with these positive thoughts that I drift off into a peaceful night's sleep.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning I don't have enough time to check my email for a response from Edward. I have to hustle to get to my first class on time. I am happy to see that Alice, the girl from the trendy store in the mall, has saved me a seat. I chat with her briefly about clothes, of all things, before the professor rushes in and delves right into his lecture. Alice and I decide to have lunch together after class. I am pleased to learn that we seem to get along so well. It would be nice to have a girlfriend close by to hang out with and vent to. Alice seems like she might just be that girl. We say goodbye after lunch and Alice makes plans to meet me for lunch on Saturday so she can "get the dish" about my date with James. I express my excitement to see her then before we part ways. The rest of the day seems to float by without me paying much attention to my lectures. I can't seem to help myself from thinking about my date tomorrow and my possible waiting email response from Edward.

Once I get home I rush up to my room after a brief "hello" to Charlie and a promise to come down and fix dinner shortly. He mumbles something unintelligible about teenage girls as I race up the stairs. After getting my laptop booted up I am pleased to find Edward responded to my email and I have a few other initial emails from the dating site from other people who have seen my profile. I quickly contemplate taking it down as it seems I have plenty on my plate for the time being. I decide to doing that before bed tonight after reading my email for Edward and perusing the couple other emails I have gotten from other possible suitors.

_Dearest Bella, _

_I was happy to see your email when I got home from my gig tonight. I found myself thinking about you often during my performance and I think I'd enjoy having you watch me perform at some point in the future. I am also enjoying our virtual courtship much more than I thought possible and feel as though I'm really starting to get to know you. I have seen and liked The Good Girl and Donnie Darko and have gathered that you must really enjoy movies that make an observation about society. Perhaps one day we can critique a movie together? I'm glad to hear you are enjoying reading my favorite book. You will have to let me know what you think the statement Vonnegut is making about our society in that one. It is so refreshing for me to be able to find someone who shares some of my tastes in music, literature and film. I thoroughly enjoyed our brief discussion about Kubrick earlier and I would love to take you up on your offer for another chat. I will plan to be online Sunday around 3. I'm pretty free on Sunday afternoons and should have more time to talk. Let me know if that sounds agreeable to you. You don't have to convince me that sometimes it's just about the music. I agree. Do you play any instruments? One thing about music I love is how closely associated with memories a song or artist can be. Hopefully, one day I can create music that memorable. I know you wrote that you are pretty private about your writing but I would love to read something you wrote. As you are clearly an intelligent and thoughtful person I can only imagine that your writing would be insightful. As a good faith measure, I have included an MP3 of me playing a song I composed in honor of my mother, Esme. Hopefully, through my music a little bit more about me will become unraveled for you. A favorite childhood memory is the yearly trip my family would take to Alaska to visit my aunt, uncle and cousins. It is so beautiful and pure there. I love the fresh smells and the large expanses of untouched land. Now I must ask, care to also share a favorite childhood memory? I'm looking forward to your response and hope you are available on Sunday for our e-date. _

_Edward_

_P.S. In keeping with the virtual courtship do you think texts could count? If you think this would be acceptable leave me your number in your next email so I can text you occasionally. Hopefully, this is not too forward of me. If it is, please forgive me. _

Wow! How it is that Edward has the ability to make me turn to mush and I don't even really know him. As much as I love our courtship, I am finding it hard to be patient and not suggest meeting. I don't want to seem overly eager or push too hard and make Edward uncomfortable. I wish I had more experience with this whole dating thing. I listen to Edwards's composition he included and I'm completely captivated. It is beautiful and intense. I can feel his adoration for his mother in the music and do feel like I have gained more insight into his life by him sharing this piece of himself with me. I contemplate what piece of my writing I could share with him. I will have to look through my journal later. Right now I have stroganoff to make.

After a rather uneventful dinner with Charlie, I figure I better follow through on my plans to inactivate my profile on the dating site. I want to see where my current prospects lead me before I have to juggle anything else. I also quickly check the handful of emails I have received and decide none of them are worth responding to. Especially the second email I received from Aro in which the sexual innuendos were very obvious and completely disgusting. I decide to write Edward back in the morning as I realize I should probably attempt to get a good night sleep before my date with James tomorrow. I really don't need to add sleep deprivation to my certain nervous and awkward state. With that comforting thought, I drift into a restless sleep.

**A/N: So things are starting to get exciting! Please review and let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A huge thank you to my amazing pre-reader mamadog93 and my grammar ninja Beta missrebecca. No infringement intended.**

As I leave work I turn my cell phone on, figuring James must have texted me by this time. Sure enough, he has, and he has picked the movie Face Punch, which is showing at 7:30 in Port Angeles. He also requested we meet at 6:30 for dinner at the Chinese restaurant across the street so that he has a chance to answer my questions. That sounds like a good idea so I text him back telling him as much. This means I have about an hour to get ready for my date. I can't believe I actually agreed to this. I hope James is nice and not the slime ball he sounded like on the phone.

Once I get home I rush through my shower, dressing and hair fixing. I sweep some mascara on my lashes and realize I have about 15 minutes before it's time to go. I decide to send a quick email to Edward before I leave.

_Edward, _

_I loved listening to your original music. You must really care for your mom. I have attached a poem I wrote after first moving to Forks. It's supposed to be humorous. My cell number is 231-432-7654. I look forward to your texts and if you wish to call that would be "agreeable" as well. Hearing your voice would be another piece of the Mysterious E unraveled . Hopefully, that does not seem pushy. I am just enjoying getting to know you so much. I promise to discuss some of my childhood memories when we e-chat on Sunday. _

_Until then, _

_Bella _

_P.S. Have your heard that Eddie Vedder song Society? I heard it today and downloaded the whole Into The Wild soundtrack. I know that was random, but soundtracks remind me of you and I know you can appreciate a good song. _

I hit send, grab my purse and run down stairs. Charlie corners me before I can leave and asks me what my plans are for the evening. I tell him I am meeting a friend for dinner and a movie. Charlie embarrasses me when he deduces it's a date. I may have stretched the truth about where I met James since I know Charlie would flip if he found out I am meeting men from the internet. Even with the fib, he hands me a can of pepper spray and reminds me to "spray first, ask questions later". At least I know he cares about my safety.

I arrive at the Chinese restaurant a few minutes early and look around for James looking for me. Perhaps I should have asked James what he would be wearing. I decide to sit in the reception area of the restaurant after asking the hostess if there was a young man waiting for a Bella. I figure he'll be here soon. After waiting for about 10 minutes, and not hearing from or seeing James, I get a text message from him stating he will be about 10 minutes late. I try to not let my irritation at him being late effect my excitement for meeting him. Eventually he arrives (about 10 more minutes later, making him 20 minutes late) with a lame excuse about traffic. We are now in a position where we will have to eat quickly in order to catch the movie on time. At least the theater is just across the street.

James arrives wearing a white short sleeved polo shirt, black jeans that are way too tight and white tennis shoes. Even as a person who does not much care for fashion, I think he looks like a train wreck. He also has long blond hair which he has in a low ponytail. His hair looks greasy and unwashed. I hope he's not aiming for close contact throughout the evening. I try to forgive his look as I realize most men are not good at this stuff. I mean he might still have a charming personality, right?

Unfortunately, as we sit down and start conversing, James leaves much to be desired and I find myself daydreaming about going on a date with Edward. I make myself try to focus on what James is saying numerous times but my concentration is not in a cooperating mood. He spends the better part of our dinner discussing his part time job at Best Buy. When he's not discussing this, he's leering at me or trying way too hard to be attractive. He even goes as far as trying out his breathy phone voice. It's totally creepy. Yep, its official, James gives me the creeps in person too. I should have just trusted my instincts about him earlier and I could have avoided this awkward situation. I so do not want to see a movie with this man. I have to figure out a way to get out of the second half of this date.

Eventually, dinner's over and James pays the bill. We get up to leave (I haven't thought of a way out of the date and decide it would be rude to bail out half-way through anyways) and the waitress runs after us and lectures James about leaving such a poor tip. I have to try my best not to laugh. James suggests we skip the movie, instead suggesting I just come back to his place so he can show me a proper good time. At that, I tell him I'm not that type of girl and turn to walk away. He yells after me that I'm a bitch and I will regret my decision. I'm unsure exactly what he means by that, which makes me a little nervous, however, once I hit the freeway back to Forks I'm feeling much better.

As soon as I get home I decide on a shower to try to wash away the horrible experience that was tonight. I lay in bed for a while and contemplated if I should continue to pursue this thing I have going on with Edward. In reality I do not know him and I really do not wish to re-live the events of this evening ever again. Perhaps Alice can shed some light on this when I meet her for lunch tomorrow. As I'm trying to process all of this I hear my phone chirp indicating a new text message. The message is from a number I don't recognize and I start to worry it might be James texting me from a different phone then he used to call me.

_**Thanks for sharing your number with me, Bella. This is Edward. I just wanted to wish you a good night. **_

At reading this and feeling my body's tension melt away I realize that I cannot stop talking with Edward. I am already too invested and he has never given me a reason to be creeped out by him. I should not let one bad date ruin dating forever. I text him back:

_**I'm glad to hear from you. I needed something to make me smile. Goodnight Edward. **_

After a few seconds Edward responds:

_**Are you too tired or could I call you now?**_

Oh my God! I am going to hear his voice! Oh, wait I have to respond back.

_**Not too tired! **_

It only takes about 10 seconds and my phone starts ringing. This feels like a huge step forward in our courtship.

"Hello," I answer trying not to sound inordinately excited to be talking to Edward.

"Hi Bella, it's good to finally hear your voice. I hope my call is not too forward, I was just hoping to cheer you up." Edward greets me in the sexiest voice I've ever heard. It's deep and smooth and I find myself instantaneously turned on and calmed.

"Cheer me up?" I question. Why would he feel the need to cheer me up? Was I upset about something? It seems getting to speak with Edward has made me forget my mental state before the interaction.

"You texted that you needed a smile," Edward responds sounding puzzled.

"Right, I did need a smile, I had a bad night. I'm glad you called. So, what were you planning to do to cheer me up?" I try to flirt. I hope I'm not coming across as a head case. I've put so much effort into sounding smart and interesting in my emails.

"Hmm, I guess I hadn't really thought that far in advance," Edward laughs. "Do you have any suggestions? What do you usually do to cheer up after a bad night." Edward laughing is officially my new favorite sound.

"I would kind of like to hear your ideas. I am sure you can think of something." Oh crap, that could totally be interpreted sexually. Did I just hear him moan? "Usually it involves a hot bath and a good book though." I add quickly hoping to assure him I'm not propositioning him the first time I speak with him. Something about him though makes me feel at ease. It's as though I already know him or something. I guess our emails have helped make this less awkward.

"Well, I'm not sure I can help with the hot bath but I could read you a poem if you think that might help." I just can't get over what his voice is doing to me. Maybe subconsciously I was propositioning him. If I am like this over the phone how am I going to control myself in person?

Edward proceeds to read me three poems, all of which are uplifting and make me smile and I tell him as much. We end up discussing the poems and flirting back and forth for about 45 minutes before Edward insists I get some sleep and promises to call me tomorrow afternoon. I know now after talking to him I am only going to be able to refrain from meeting him for so much longer. I am really, genuinely starting to like him and amazingly it seems like the feelings are mutual. How am I supposed to fall asleep now?

**A/N: Please review and give me some feedback. Any ideas for how things should start to progress?**


	6. Chapter 6

Please forgive any mistakes as they are all mine and this is totally unbeta'ed. If anyone wants to volunteer for the position it would be much appreciated. I got a little depressed about continuing this when I could not get it validated on another site. I ultimately have decided that I like the story and should continue it! Please feel free to review and tell me what you think. It is always nice to know someone is reading your story and enjoying it or has some thoughts about it I actually got a new follow for this story the other day which made me realize some people are hoping I continue the story and it was a big motivation! So thanks!

**Chapter 6**

My dreams were filled with deep and lustrous timbre of Edwards's voice. I am little worried that when we do meet in person I am going to have a little trouble controlling myself and not molesting him in the public place we eventually meet at. _Who knew I was a horn dog? _The best thing about today is that I get to meet Alice for lunch and have a phone date with the super sexy voice of Edward_. I wonder what that voice would sound like talking dirty to me. What is wrong with me and where are these thoughts coming from? _

Unlike most days, I am able to take my time getting ready this morning and sit down and have a nice breakfast with Charlie. He asks how my date went and I tell him that the guy was not really what I was looking for. This launches into an interrogation (I use this word because that it what it felt like) making sure the boy did not touch me improperly or otherwise insult my integrity. I appreciate my Dad's concern but I have to joke with him before I leave the table that he can't arrest everyone I have a bad date with. He does not laugh but instead looks wistful about this idea. I can't even fathom how it is going to be when I actually bring a man here to meet my father. Oh geeze! Maybe I should just stay single I muse.

My getting ready and drive to the mall to meet Alice for lunch go by in a blur. I can't help thinking about my pending phone conversation with Edward and hoping that he is as polite, intelligent and sexy in person. These tingling feelings he has awoken in me are making it hard to concentrate on anything else. Maybe when I get home later I can take care of this (this thought causes a mega blush) and get it out of my system. Just then I notice Alice waving at me. I sit down at the table and she questions why I am blushing in the middle of the food court. I wave her off but she eyes me speculatively. We decide on our lunches and go get them and bring them back. I have settled for the lemonade at hot dog on a stick and the orange chicken from panda express. It is my favorite food court combination.

Alice asks me about the date and I re-live the whole awkward and creepy ordeal. She commiserates with me and laughs at the appropriate pints. She makes me realize that my date is more funny than creepy, which in turn makes me feel so much better about this whole dating thing. I confess to online dating and Alice is not judgmental but admits to having thought about it before also. She also admits that the reason she has not done it is because she has been eating lunch in the food court each day she works and flirting with the guy who works at the BBQ place. I notice he is watching her and encourage her to make the first move. She is reluctant and states that she is not dressed for that today but maybe tomorrow. This is a totally foreign idea to me but I let her know I want updates as they happen. I end up spilling my guts about Edward and Alice swoons with me. I have a great lunch with Alice and feel even better about this thing I have going on with Edward. Our boy talk is cut short when Alice has to return to work. I think she was right about us becoming good friends, I have so much fun talking to her, and it just seems so natural.

Remembering I have a date with myself I hightail it home and am pleased to find that Charlie has left for the day to go fishing with a friend and does not plan to be home until tomorrow afternoon. That's kind of strange he left this in a note but did not leave the name of the "friend" he is meeting. What kind of fishing is over night? Eww! I thought this out too far. It would be nice though for Charlie to have met a woman to spend time with.

I decide to take a luxurious bath and calm down before my phone date. I soon find myself exploring while thinking about Edward. I wish I knew what he looked like. Just as my breathing started accelerating and my muscles started tightening my phone rings. The worst time to be interrupted but what if it is Edward. I answer without checking the caller ID and breathlessly pant out a "Hello".

"Hi Bella, its Edward. Did I catch you at a bad time" He sounds concerned yet still sexy. I debate telling him that he interrupted me right before climax while I was pleasuring myself and thinking about his voice. I decide that's probably just my hormones talking and would not be a good way to forward this courtship. "Bella?" Oh crap I better answer him.

"No" I pant out "it's not a bad time at all, I have been looking forward to hearing your voice, erm I mean hearing from you" Holy shit, I am not sure I cannot think of sex in this state. God, he does have the most amazing voice.

"I have been looking forward to hearing from you as well, which is why I called a little early. I hope that's ok" Squee! He was anxious to talk to me. Yes! "It seems I have caught you" OH! MY! GOD! He can't possibly know what I have been doing, can he?

"C-caught me what?" I hope my nerves are not too apparent in my stuttered response.

"You like my voice?" He sounds a little unsure.

Whew! I can live with that. I would hate to die at 18 of mortification. "Yep, you caught me. I do enjoy your voice. It makes me tingly" Hello, mouth, shut up! Talk about an over share. He probably thinks I am a psycho now.

"Tingly hmm" I hear him chuckle, "I think I can work with that"

_Alright Bella, no more ridiculous comments! How are you supposed to ever sleep with him if you scare him off? _Where did that thought come from? Still a bit mystified with myself I respond "So you have plans for me then?" I so hope this is coming out as flirty.

" I'm sure I could figure out other ways to make you tingly" WHAT! Is Edward saying what I think he is saying? Oh how I would love to have him

"It is too bad you're not here to show me those ways" I respond emboldened by his response and the throbbing between my legs making my responses much more innuendoed than I would normally feel comfortable with.

"You make it difficult for me to stick to my getting to know you plan and not suggest meeting in person", Edward responds a bit nervously. Then quickly adds, "Obviously, I am not pressuring you. Whenever you are ready I would love to also be able to see the expressions on your face when we talk".

I quickly reply, "I would like to meet in person. I would also like to see your expressions and what you look like Mr. Mysterious". I laugh, "When would you like to meet?"

Edward seems relieved and we make plans to meet on Sunday since we both have the day off. We are going to meet in Olympia and go for coffee and a movie. Edward won't tell me what movie he wants us to see but assures me I will like it and gives me the address to the coffee house. We flirt a little bit more before getting off the phone. A couple minutes after I hang up I get a text message from Edward stating, "Your voice makes me tingly too ". I may just melt into a puddle of goo on the floor.

I call Alice and fill her in on the new details of my progress with Edward. She squeals and gushes with me on the phone and decides she needs to come over for a sleepover to help get me ready in the morning for my coffee and movie date with Edward. I am not supposed to meet him until 2 but Alice seems to think I will need the time to get ready. I am a little anxious about what she has in store for me but looking forward to her sleeping over. I know I am technically grown up and in college but I did not get to go to or have may sleepovers growing up and the idea of one with Alice tonight has me excited. Besides it will keep my mind off of my impending date tomorrow.

-WWWOL-

Alice arrives a couple hours later with four bags full of various "necessities of a slumber party". It is nice to have the place to myself for this. Alice and I do each other's nails and watch bad movies. She updates me on the progress with the boy at the BBQ place. Apparently he came into her store today to buy a gift for his sister. She seemed pleased by this turn of events. I could not get over how much fun it was to actually be a part of the boy talk and have something to add. When I used to get together with Jessica and Angela I felt like I never had anything to input in their conversations. I am still pretty inexperienced with men and it is nice to be on the same level with someone. I ended up falling asleep that night with sore abs from laughing so much and a stomach ache from eating too much junk food.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to the couple of you that reviewed, I really appreciate it! Hopefully this is an indication that I am re-motivated to finish this story **** I want to also thank my new Beta, browneyedgirl825, whom I very much needed! **

**Chapter 7**

Loud, tinkling laughing is the first thing I hear in the morning and it takes me a few minutes to remember that Alice spent the night. I peek open my eyes and see her sitting up all hunched over and cracking up for some unknown reason.

"What is so funny?" I have to ask.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep", Alice responds through her chuckles. Oh crap what did I say. I must blush, because Alice continues, "Don't be embarrassed, it's not that bad"

Not sure if I want to know the answer I ask, "What did I say?"

She smiles, "You just kept moaning and saying something about the voice. You already have it pretty bad for Edward. I hope you are not disappointed today", she ends seriously.

The thought of seeing Edward for the first time today has me beaming. Alice is obviously a little concerned but stays enthusiastic with me. Alice jokes around with me all day about strange physical qualities Edward might have and if I would still keep an open mind. I feel like she is trying to keep me grounded without being mean about it. It ends up being very funny and helps pass the time as Alice punishes me, or primps as she likes to call it. By the time she is finished I have to admit I am looking pretty smoking. She did this great thing with my eye makeup so that I look sophisticated and natural. Also she straightened my hair which makes me look older and sleeker. The outfit is probably the best piece of the puzzle. She picked out some black skinny jeans and a royal blue square necked tee shirt. It had the amazing effect of adding curves to my fairly flat body and made me look much more womanly. I wore some black boots. I was so nervous about my date and my inability to control my more recently discovered scandalous thoughts that I was having a hard time sitting still.

"What if I say something totally inappropriate and Edward thinks I am a slut?" I question Alice before she sends me on my way.

She just smirks at me and rolls her eyes. She waves bye from inside her vehicle as we both pull away. I am very thankful to have become friends with Alice. I realize how much I have enjoyed spending more time with her and how we are becoming fast friends just like she guessed.

When I stop for gas about 10 minutes away from the place Edward and I agreed to meet I check my phone and realize I have a text message from Edward explaining that he will be wearing a long black coat and khaki pants. I text him back telling him I am a few minutes away and will be there soon.

I can't believe I am doing this, I chant in my head over and over again as I finish my drive to the coffee shop we agreed to meet at, park the car and walk towards the building. As I force my eyes up to scan the crowd and begin my search I am momentarily stunned.

_Holy crap! That can't be him. That man is much too handsome to be the man I met online right? Well he looks like he is looking for someone. I guess I better pick my jaw up off the floor and go say hello and see if it is him. Don't get too disappointed if it is not him, I mentally scold myself. _

The gorgeous man is looking at me now expectedly. I guess he is waiting for me to say something. He furrows his brow before he spurts out "Bella?"

I can't help the smile that splits my face. "Yes it's me. I guess that means you are Edward?"

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you. May I also add that you look stunning today?"

I feel my face heat up and I respond, "Thanks". I know I am still smiling and we spend what seems like an inordinate amount of time in silence before he clears his throat and invites me to sit down with him. _How am I going to have an intelligent conversation with the Adonis sitting in front of me?_

"Well… would you like a cup of coffee or something? I am going to go get myself a cup", Edward says as he smiles at me. He seems kind of nervous too, which makes me feel a little better about how nervous I am feeling.

"Sure, I'll take a regular coffee with crème and sugar if that's ok. I can get it myself if you'd like. I mean you don't have to get it for me" Seriously, what is wrong with me today? Can I not just make conversation with this beautiful man in front of me without making a scene? Geesh!

"Bella, it's ok, I want to get it for you. Don't worry about it." Edward seems like he is hiding a chuckle. Well I guess one crisis has been averted. Plus my seat is set up to be able to able him from behind without feeling like some kind of perv. Total bonus!

"Thank you" I manage to say without sounding completely pathetic.

The view from behind is as good as or better than the beautiful face I just had the pleasure of stammering at. I have an intense feeling to grab his ass but control myself. _What is it about this man that makes me think all of these explicit things? No one has ever made me feel so much like a sexual being before. _

Edward sets my coffee down in front of me while smiling. He then asks the strangest question "Is there something on my pants?"

"Umm, no" Where could this be possibly heading, "why?"

He coughs and looks down before he blurts out. "I just saw you looking at me in the mirror behind the cashier on the back wall and thought maybe I sat in something. So what were you looking at then" He smirks at me as he awaits my answer.

I feel the blush rise on my face and cannot believe the response that comes out of my mouth, "I couldn't help but day dream about my hands on your ass once I seen it. It was supposed to be a covert operation but I guess you caught me". I tried to give him my best flirty, innocent expression.

Edward laughed and responded, "Well I guess I don't have to feel bad now when I am checking out your ass sometime today". I know at this my blush just intensifies. I can't help but mentally fist pump myself in excitement that he at least sees me as attractive and check out worthy.

This is like the couple of conversations we have had before. It seems I have started something I have no idea how to finish. Where do I take the conversation from here? What is my best move to make sure those plump, sexy lips find their way on mine before this date ends? The thought of kissing him sends my thoughts shooting off into thoughts of his lips kissing other parts of me. _Control yourself, Bella! It is your turn to respond. Don't make yourself look like some kind of psycho slut! _

I look Edward in the eye and I swear I hear him quietly moan as I take my bottom lip between my teeth. The electricity that surrounds us apparently does not just affect me. As I realize this could quickly get out of control and cause me to do something I am not really ready for I ruefully change the topic of conversation in a somewhat other direction. "So… mutual ass checking out aside, what do you have planned for me today?"

After the sentence is out of my mouth I realize this is not exactly changing the tone of the conversation but I could not do any better in my cloud of lust and anticipation. Edward clears his throat, "well, I was planning to take you to see a Quentin Tarantino movie festival at the theater across the street. Does that sound ok to you?"

"How many movies were you planning on us seeing?"

"Well I guess that's up to you. They are playing Pulp Fiction in about a half an hour and then there is an hour and half where they are serving dinner in the restaurant attached to the theater. It supposed to be a special menu based on the movies. After that there is a showing of Reservoir Dogs. I figured if you still wanted to stick around we could do the whole thing or end it after the first movie or dinner if the date seemed like it was over or you were antsy to get home."

How thoughtful it is that he found a date that we could do that allowed for more or less time together depending on how the date went. I guess I took too long responding when Edward continued "I am not trying to be presumptuous, I just figured we already kind of know each other and seem to get along based on our other interactions and since we live a little distance away if the date goes as well as I hoped it would go we might want to spend more time together."

"I think it is so thoughtful that you planned something that you knew I would probably like, plus something that I get to control the timeframes. I really appreciate that and I have a feeling we will end up seeing both of those moves today" I smile, blush and look down.

Edward reached over and lifted my face with his finger to look me in the eyes. "Bella, I am very much feeling that as well".


End file.
